


Drunken Stupor

by Loraliah



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, He is a gentleman don't worry, Smut, Smut and Fluff, alcohol mention, alcohol use, this started from being drunk myself oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Alcohol made you needy; but V knows how to take care of you.





	Drunken Stupor

Plenty of drink was spread around the group, celebrating yet another victory against the demon hordes. It had been quite the week, it seemed, and being allowed to let loose, if only for a night, was definitely welcome with open arms. You, especially, were letting yourself get wrapped up in the merriment, enjoying one drink after another.

From a distance away, a pair of jade eyes watched you closely, not intending to disturb your fun, but to keep a watchful eye that you did not hurt yourself in this slight stupor you put yourself in.

As if you sensed those dark eyes on you, you turned towards the man they belonged to, swaying your hips slightly as you walked over to him, removing his cane from his hand so you could take the spot in his lap.

“V,” you groaned, nuzzling into his neck, “I desire to play with you.”

Your voice was a slur in his ear, and despite the heavy lace of want in it, he did his best to ignore it.

“Darling, I am afraid I can not do that.”

You openly frowned, moving from your cuddled sitting position to openly straddle his lap and wrap your arms around his neck. You slowly rolled your hips against him, knowing that it was one of his favorite ‘moves’ of yours.

“Oh please,” you begged, “I want you so badly…”

You continued to unabashedly grind against him, moving to nip at his ear and run a hand through his hair.

“I’ll be a good girl for you, I promise.”

He gripped your waist, stilling you against him, and he gently pushed you back, looking you face to face.

“My dear, you know not what you ask of me. Be me a true man for you, I will not take you in this sense. To bed, to sleep, is where you belong.”

You groaned in protest, leaning back to the point where you almost fell off of him; but his arms came to wrap around, giving a deep sigh as you broke into laughter from your head hanging upside down.

“Ahhh, everyone looks so strange from here!” you giggled, and he pulled you back up to sit straight again, giving you a concerned look.

“Yes, to bed you are going.”

He stood, carrying you with him, showing an immense amount of strength, considering he required his cane to walk at times. He didn’t wince or frown at the pain in his back; his concern was only for you. Your head lulled back and forth, a mix of groans and laughter breaking from you as he carried you into your bedroom.

He placed you on the bed, helping you remove your coat, and when you began to try and remove your jeans, he assisted there as well. You giggled and shook your hips suggestively at him once you were left in just a shirt and underwear; but he showed in an immense amount of restraint.

He couldn’t lie, of course he was incredibly attracted to you; given your growing relationship, he cared deeply for you as well. He was insanely aroused by your open want for him; but he refused to take advantage of your state. He knew there would be regret in the morning if he did.

He shushed you as you whined when he pulled the blankets on you for the moment, and he stepped out for a moment to bring you a glass of water.

“Drink,” he ordered, having you sit up a bit, and held the glass to your lips. You obeyed, though your eyes were locked with his, that suggestive look still present within them.

He placed the glass on the nightstand, though while distracted with that, you grabbed his arm and tugged him to the bed, managing to flip him to his back for you straddle him once again. He was startled by your action, and taken completely off guard, as you pressed your needy lips to his.

For a moment he wished to kiss back; but he pressed his hands to your shoulders, pushing you away.

“No, (Y/N),” he spoke sternly, and you whined loudly, dropping your head to his chest.

“But V–”

“None of that, now.” His voice was deep and carried a level threat to it. “You are going to sleep.”

He moved you off of him, and all the wind was taken from your sails as you slumped into your spot, your head burying in your pillow. He sighed deeply, calming himself as well, shaking the need from his own body. The covers were once again pulled up to your shoulders, and you sighed, a slight shiver running up your back.

He was making to leave the room, when he heard your voice, almost just a whisper.

“V…?”

“Yes?”

“I’m…I’m cold…”

He turned back to see you shivering under the blanket. The alcohol was hitting you far too hard, making your body practically turn on itself. The room didn’t feel too cool, but given your state, everything may have very well been a freezer.

He sighed once more, turning back to the bed and to you. He sat on opposite edge of you, removed his sandals and vest jacket, and crawled under the blanket with you. The moment you felt his warmth, you curled into him immediately, your shivering almost halting completely.

“No trickery, (Y/N).”

You mumbled something incoherent, that was shortly followed by soft snoring. He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around you, closing his eyes as well.

Finally, you had fallen asleep for him.

***

Sunlight began to softly trickle through the blinds of your bedroom window, and it caused you to slowly stir. A light throbbing in your head caused you to groan, but you were thankful to find a glass of water on your nightstand.

After completely downing it, you rolled back over, making contact with the other body in your bed.

V laid there, shirtless, on his back with his eyes closed.

For a moment you just stared at him, trying to replay anything that you could remember from the night before. You recalled the amount of drink you had, the banter amongst everyone, how you had crawled into V’s lap…

You looked at him once more and blushed deeply, swallowing the nervous ball in your throat as you reached out to tap his shoulder.

“Yes, darling?” he replied, not opening his eyes; seemed he was already awake.

You swallowed again, your mouth having gone dry. “V…um…did we…?”

“We did not,” he replied, finally opening his eyes to look at you. “I would never take advantage of my flower as such. To preserve thine petals is much more than self satisfaction.”

You let go of the breath you had been holding and let your head rest back on your pillow.

“I’m sorry…for how I must have been acting.”

“Wanton and needy? Don’t apologize for unabashed want,” he teased, making the flush in your face deepen.

“V…”

“I jest, I jest,” he continued, turning to his side to face you. “You were taken and gone, hiding nothing it seemed. As much as I enjoy sharing your bed, you were not in your right mind. You did request I stay, so I did, so you could sleep comfortable.”

You smiled softly, scooting over to cuddle into his chest. “Thank you, for taking care of me.”

“Of course, my sweet.” He planted a soft kiss on your head, as he moved to wrap his arms around you.

You nuzzled into his chest, giving the tattooed skin there a few loving pecks. A soft groan left his throat as his arms tightened around you. You looked up to see his eyes had closed once more, and you bit your lip, the previous want stirring in your belly again.

Your mind was clear this time, however; so the hope of reciprocated feelings was there now.

You planted open mouth kisses to his chest, trailing up to his Adam’s apple, and back down to his nipple. You teased it with your tongue a bit, and you felt his body tense.

“(Y/N), tread lightly,” he growled, “for straining and preservation wage unbridled war. Fair state you are in, still, do not tempt a demon.”

You trailed your lips up the skin of his chest, nipping lightly at his collarbone.

“A demon slayer fears not the demon.”

A deep chuckle rolled from his chest, as he moved you suddenly, pinning you underneath him.

“A demon neither fears the slayer,” he retorted, pressing his mouth to your neck, “but the slayer heads not the warning, and shall pay for their mistake.”

He bit down on your pulse, making your mouth open in a silent gasp. The surge of pain and pleasure caused your hips to buck, and he moved himself between them, spreading your legs for him. His hands made little work of your shirt, exposing your breasts to him, as he dropped his head low to tease a pert bud with his teeth.

Your fingers buried in his hair, and your back arched to press your breast closer to his teasing mouth. One hand moved to hold your back, while the other trailed down your stomach, and slid towards your clothed core.

The fabric was incredibly damp, and he groaned around your nipple.

“Your want for me is amazing, (Y/N). So ready, so willing.”

You moaned as his fingers massaged the bundle of nerves through the fabric, and you rolled your hips to get more friction. He moved his head from your breast up to your mouth, making you dizzy with a deep kiss.

His fingers finally shifted the fabric, letting them slip into your sopping core, and you let out a whine of satisfaction at finally being touched.

He smirked against your lips, licking your swollen bottom one.

“Is this what you wanted, my pet?”

You nod, unable to find your words.

He chuckled, and continued to kiss you, as he removed his fingers from you to rid himself of his own jeans. You halted his hands with your own however, pushing him slightly to be above you.

His eyes questioned you, but you just ran your fingers along his chest, shuffling down til you were even with his jeans front. His need was extremely apparent, and you planted a kiss on the clothed tip before popping the button and pulled the zipper down to let his erection loose. A deep moan left him as your fingers wrapped around his cock, pumping him slowly. You lavished the tip your tongue before taking it into your mouth and sucking on it.

He hissed a swear as you pumped him while continuing to suck on his tip, til he got impatient himself, and pulled you back to be fully beneath him.

“No more teasing,” he hissed, covering your mouth with his own.

His hands were placed under your thighs as he spread them, nudging your entrance with his tip. He pushed in quickly, filling you to the hilt, and a growl left him as a high pitch moan left you.

His pace was slow at first, letting you adjust; but the look on your face and flush in your chest made him want to pound away at you. He bit his bottom lip, showing his restraint, til you gave him a slight nod, allowing him to up his tempo.

His arms wrapped around you as he took you, his face buried in the crook of your neck where he nipped and kissed your skin there. Your fingers dug into his tattooed back, holding as close as humanly possible.

“V…V please…” you moaned, unsure of whatever you were pleading for.

“I have you, darling,” he replied, pressing into you harder, making you see white.

Your orgasm hit you swiftly after, rolling your eyes behind your closed eyelids as high moans left your throat. His followed shortly, as your tightening muscles pulled him towards it. You felt his warmth fill you, and his body relaxed atop yours, both of you panting.

You wrapped your arms loving around his frame, holding him close once more.

“Good morning,” you giggled, and you felt him smile against your skin.

“Such a morn be blessed, graced by the one who holds my heart. Good morning, my love.”


End file.
